Light Faded
by so.many.fandoms.i.just.cant
Summary: What if Isabelle had saved Max and died instead.
1. Chapter 1

"Max!" Isabelle called, running into the room she had left Max and Sebastian in. "Max! Sebastian!"

"Izzy!" Came a muffled cry and Isabelle ran to the corner where her baby brother lay, pale and frightened.

"Max? What happened Max?" She cried, taking his small hand in hers and noticing absently that he had a wooden soldier in his grasp.

"Seb." Came his pained reply and Izzy fell silent.

She knew she had to do something, she was the only one able.

After pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead she tore her jacket off, wrapping it around his wound, hopefully slowing the blood flow but she knew, deep down, that it wasn't enough.

Isabelle nearly cried.

She had only done that once in her life when she was 13 and had first found out that her father had cheated on her mother.

She instead sniffled slightly and pulled out her stele.

Max was too young for runes, he needed to wait another three years until he was first marked but Izzy knew it was her only chance.

There were three possible outcomes, she gave him a healing rune and it worked, she gave him a healing rune and he died, she left him to bleed out.

Isabelle took a deep breath and drew an iratze on his neck, another on his cheek, just under the jacket.

"I'm sorry, Max." She told him and drew a rune to speed his blood return. Just as she was drawing another rune for more serious injuries someone grabbed her hair and yanked her backwards. She cried out in surprise and flailed as she was dragged along the floor, away from Max.

Sebastian looked down at her.

"I'm sorry. Out of all of them, you were my favourite." Sebastian told her and brought his hand down with the hammer still in it.

And Izzy rolled to the side, yanking her hair out of his grasp and leaping to her feet.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded.

He simply laughed and leapt at her.

She sidestepped him quickly and he ducked left, as she turned to block him he went right with a kick to the chest which caught her off guard and sent her tumbling back into the wall.

Remembering her training she moved quickly away from the wall and ran, trying to get to her whip on the table when a weight landed on her back and she was shoved to the floor and winded.

She jumped quickly to her feet, or tried to as Sebastion had his foot on her hair and as she tried to get up yanked on it.

Izzy muffled a cry as she twisted to the side, narrowly avoiding a direct hit to her skull with that blasted hammer.

She couldn't reach her whip so she reached out, grabbing the leg of the table and whacking him hard between the legs with it.

Tears sprung to his eyes as Izzy jumped up, quickly tying her long black hair back and kicking at his face.

However he had already recovered and grabbed her foot, throwing her to the side and into the glass table that now only had three legs.

Izzy crashed into it with great force and brought her arms up as she rolled, arms, face, chest, burning as the glass cut into her. Her jacket which would have protected her currently covering her little brothers wound.

She leapt up and a foot was placed firmly on her back, holding her down as the glass tore through the thin material of her tank top.

How she wished she head put her gear on.

She closed her eyes as they filled with tears.

Taking a deep breath she zoned out on Sebastian's teasing and grabbed a glass shard, stabbing it into his leg and twisting savagely.

He cried out and the pressure on her back disappeared, leaving her to jump up, pulling glass out of her torso and race over to the other table in the centre of the room to snatch up her whip.

She spun so quickly that she nearly lost her balance and flung her arm towards him, whip hitting his leg and sliding around it as Isabelle yanked and his legs flew out from beneath him.

She ran, bringing her whip down on him as she approached and he laughed in that horrible twisted way, blood running from his mouth as he grabbed her whip in mid-swing.

She froze in shock, that shouldn't be possible.

He flicked it hard and she spun through the air, crashing hard into the wall.

She reached up behind herself and gingerly touched her forefingers to the back of her head which had made contact with the wall first.

They came away sticky with her blood as her vision blurred slightly and that same red mixture leaked from her nose.

She focused on Sebastion with her one good eye as the other swelled closed to see him stalking slowly and purposefully towards her.

He flicked his wrist expertly and her own silver whip hit her chest.

Izzy cried out and curled in on herself as her arms instinctively raised to cover her face.

Sebastion brought the whip down once more and Izzy could feel each individual mark that the whip made as the demon repeatedly brought it down upon her body.

Her whole body ached as tears began falling from her eyes and as sobs tore from her lips that split and more blood trickled down her face, turning her hair where it lay on the floor into a sticky maroon clump.

"Nice try." Sebastion taunted her as he crouched down in front of her and she glared defiantly up at him through tear filled eyes.

"Please." Izzy whispered and he stroked her face lightly, discarding her whip.

"I liked you Isabelle, I thought, out of everyone, you were the most like me." He crooned.

She summoned the blood from her nose and lips into her mouth and in one last defiant gesture spat it up at his face.

He slowly wiped it and she saw the rage in his eyes as he grasped the hammer from where it lay conveniently beside him.

She refused to look away from him as she glared into his black eyes.

"I'm sorry and I loved you." Isabelle whispered in a doomed hope that her family would hear her last words.

Sebastion brought the hammer down on her head and walked out of the house, leaving it in disarray.

As the light left Isabelle's eyes.

IIIII

**A/N: So my first Mortal Instruments fic and I'm annoyed that I managed to kill off my favourite character but rather proud at my work.**

**Sorry if any characters are wildly ooc.**

**I may do a second part from Max or maybe Alec's POV.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes but my spell check has died.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated, flames are not.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm back." Alec Lightwood declared as he walked into the house and immediately turned to lock the door behind him.

"Isab-"

He was cut off as he took in his surroundings for the first time.

"Isabelle? Max?" Alec asked desperately and heard a hoarse cry from the corner.

"Alec!"

Following the noise he came across Max.

He was lying in the corner, very pale but okay and...where those runes?

"Max?" Alec asked his little brother, "What happened?"

"It was Sebastion." Max replied. "He hurt Izzy! Hurry!" He suddenly yelled out and Alec stood smoothly, quickly looking around the room.

He soon saw his younger sister and made his way over, fast.

"Iz?" He asked his very pale sister.

"Isabelle?" He asked once more as he put his fingers on her neck.

And felt no pulse.

Alec pulled his sisters head into his lap.

Her dark hair was covered in blood.

"Isabelle?" He asked desperately as he shook her shoulders.

Her body was limp and unresponsive.

Alec wasn't aware of the tears in his eyes until they began to pour down his face.

He wiped the few that had splashed onto Isabelle's forehead off gently and held his sister tightly in his arms as he sobbed.

Max made his way over and Alec didn't lead him away, he just continued crying as Max joined him.

"Alec!" A cry from the door and their parents rushed in.

After a few minutes of them all crying Alec wiped his puffy eyes and explained what had happened.

"She fought Sebastian, she saved me." Max sobbed as he pushed his crooked glasses up along his nose and clutched the toy soldier he had been holding when Sebastian had tried to kill him.

_It was all your fault!_

_If you had of kept your mouth shut Isabelle wouldn't have tried to help you and Sebastian wouldn't have taken her by surprise._

All of these thoughts playing through his head Max ran out of the open door.

**A/N: Okay this story is now finished. I hope you experienced many feels as you read and just remember reviews are always good.**


End file.
